User talk:Evil Tim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Borderlands 2 pop culture references page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) vandal got it. ty. 09:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Morningstar My bad, I hadn't seen any other morningstars in game. I suppose a list of the different Morningstars is in order. - WolfKingAdam That glitch no longer takes effect if you quit the game and immediateley resume it, I've had it before. That seems to solve alot of glitches, like when things 'fall off the map' Undo Apologies, it's 4AM here and I'm rather tired. 08:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Law & Order The revolver and the shield are surely a reference to the TV series "Law & Order", out of the following reasons: #The revolver and the shield are a set with their effects. #The quests where you get those 2 pieces of equipment are both about the solving of crimes through investigation. Order (Shield) - Law & Order reference The Flavor Text says "Chung-gunk!" Now look here in the "Music and sound effects" part. He refers to the tone as "The Clang," while Entertainment Weekly critic Ken Tucker has referred to the sound as the "ominous chung CHUNG", This is very close to the flavor text and I think myself, that "The Clang" (Case solved sound) sounds more like "Chung-gunk!". quasar was more of a redo that an undo. sorry it looks that way on history. 06:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Talk:Law (Borderlands 2) Input is desired thanks, asking everyone keep it civil, no revert wars -Raisins (talk) 07:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) image overwrites the topic of "perfect" variants / "all 5s" / high level-only images on item cards was discussed, vetted, and ultimately rejected by this wiki's community during the BL1 era. if you wish to re-visit this topic please do so with a public forum or blog. that said, should a higher quality image of an item be made available, one that shows an item face-on, zoomed-in, you are more than welcome to swap out for the better image. however, the previous image should be added to the corresponding variants table in order to avoid an orphaned image file. cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :As it stands, the image should also be included in the variants, as it has pertinent info. 21:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) unique vs purple I'm afraid the purple uniques must needs have their infobox information changed back to |color = Unique for the following reasons: * blue is the established color for Unique weapons. The purple oddities are likely just that, a coding error on the part of GBX. As you stated, see also Sledge's Shotgun (Borderlands). *The |color = ' cell adds that item to the rarity category:"color", e.g. '|color = Common adds the item to Category:Common, |color = Orange adds the item to Category:Orange, etc. Therefore, |color = Purple adds a Unique item to the WRONG category, Category:Purple. *I have no intention of re-writing the wiki's infobox templates to accommodate what is likely a coding error on the part of Gearbox and for just a handful of items. A simple line in the Notes section noting the color discrepancy, like those that you have deleted, should suffice. Likewise, I have no intention of RE-re-editing all of the unique items that I have already fixed. Therefore your cooperation in this matter is greatly appreciated. Cheers, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Your barrel images Awesome work. This will benefit every one. Planning on doing the same thing for the other parts? Body, magazine, stock, scope, accessory and material grade? It's a lot of work, but I may be able to help collect raw materials? happypal (talk • ) 20:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC)